


Saturday Morning

by Tommyboy



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Saturday Morning

I woke up alone. I knew I was alone because the blankets were wrapped around me and I didn’t have a cold foot up against me leg. I like having the blankets around and I don’t miss the cold foot, but I miss having Soda with me.

Slowly I open my eyes to find that the sunlight is creeping into the room through the partially closed drapes.

It was Saturday. Soda had to go in early to be the full time attendant at the DX.

I wonder if Darry is still home. I listen to hear what is going on in the house. I hear the television in the living room. That means Two-Bit is on the couch. He rarely stays at his home anymore. I think Darry will soon be demanding rent for the couch if he keeps it up, or at least some money towards the next television since he watches it the most.

I hear the door of the oven shut. Darry’s home and he must be making cake.

Closing my eyes I go back to sleep knowing I have some time before I have to get up. I snuggle into my blankets and fall back to sleep.


End file.
